Don't have to chase
by Miss Momolo
Summary: "You don't get it?" she asked amused as she huffed, daring to glance at the convenient-store one last time. "I'm bad luck. Jinx. I'm not like you. Goodness is something you don't have to chase 'cause it's fallowing you…Not me." Summary: Jinx runs into Kid Flash. ONE-SHOT


**Don't have to chase**- _Kid Flash and Jinx fan fiction. I do not own TT or their characters._

The hot air fabricated on the city hit her face making her catch her breath. Even though it was warm she shivered. Tonight didn't felt right. But it was too late, she realized long ago rubbing her arms as she waited outside a small convenient-store as the rest of Hive Five stole everything inside. She sighed- it seemed to be a habit she couldn't break since she started this robbery. It was supposed to inspire her and bring a smile at her face but all it brought was aspiration to some unknown threat. Tonight didn't felt right.

"What are you doing here?" she jumped when she was referred by a familiar voice. "I thought we were over this."

She fought the urge to turn to the boy covered in yellow and red because only now did she concluded that this was what felt wrong.

"None of your business."

Or was it.

This time she almost screamed as he flashed in front of her. His eyes squinting for an answer. She gulped as she turned trying to give her back to him. Why did he have to come out of nowhere?

"You look strange." He pointed out as he inevitably flashed in front of her yet again.

Instead of avoiding the unavoidable she locked her eyes with his. "Well, you look annoying." Her jaw tightened as she held her tongue inside while he kept her stare, trying to decide something. She couldn't take it any longer. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Well, on one hand-" he gestured to the convenient store currently being raid out of everything. His hands change directions to her. "Then there's you."

"Why me?" she asked irritated, sounding too childish but nevertheless true. Why her of all people? Always? "Why do you fallow me everywhere?"

"I don't fallow you." He simply stated a bit too bewildered. "Our paths just seem cross in to the same intersection. Don't you think it's odd?"

"Don't you think it's odd that you're not stopping us?" she said instead as she pretended not to feel the warm tickle her cheeks.

He pursed his lips thinking. But not for so long. "I guess you can say time isn't the issue. I can handle them later. I have more important things in hand."

"Me?" Her eyes couldn't help but grow as she slacked with yet more annoyance. Tonight wasn't her night. Not only was she followed by this weirdo but he made her sound important.

His lips moved sideways. "More or less."

"Why?" she crossed her arms, glaring at him as she hoped the others would finish so she could stop stalling their getaway. It wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"Because you are better than this." He said as he tilted his head back as if it weren't more obvious.

She swallowed. "What makes you think that I'm better than you or than that pebble on the ground?"

"You're good. I know it."

"You don't get it?" she asked amused as she huffed, daring to glance at the convenient-store one last time. "I'm bad luck. Jinx. I'm not like you. Goodness is something you don't have to chase 'cause it's fallowing _you_…Not me."

He looked at her serious, almost insulted. "Is it bad that I'm chasing _you_?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she steady her gaze on him. Was her or was he shifting in her sight of vision?

"Yes." She whispered weakly.

He blinked several times his features wilting hurt. "Why can't you see that you are better than me?"

"Because I'm not." She replied recovering her voice.

This time he crossed his arms, appearing as if he was pouting. She furrowed her eyebrows in a frown. "Because you are. And you don't want to face it."

"Tell me," she hugged herself tighter, "what am I to face?"

"That you're good."

"I repeat: you're annoying. Don't you get tired of _repeat_ing the same old thing?"

"Not when it's true." He said. "The truth is hard and it's harder to make people see it."

"Are you insinuating that I'm blind?" she said her heart stopping as she heard the door from the convenient-store open and then heard it again- she suspected that it was closing. How she wished they had spotted her attempts at preventing them to get caught and how she wished Kid Flash didn't heard them.

"More or less." He said working his mouth as he tapped his shin. "I mean, its _hard_ making you _see_ yourself in the mirror so you don't have anything else but to _face_ yourself."

For a moment she was stuck there paralyze by his words as he started walking away. Was this correct? Was he right? Did he break her trance as he spoke, "And also you're not that good at delaying."

She tripped over her feet as she tried to catch him. She racked her brain for something to make him stop, to make him pray on her attention, to make him answer her.

"I still don't know what I have to face?" She yelled back as she prolonged the last word on a ringing desperate voice. Crossing her fingers she held the suspense in hopes he would come.

Within seconds hot air being fabricated by his flash speed spun her air around as he stood inches away from her, holding a single rose between their faces. "Maybe goodness fallows me but it's _chasing_ you."

He was gone by then; leaving her to hear the grunts of all of Hive Five as they came to view lying in front of her, beat up.

What did you guys think? Comments?


End file.
